Another Story of a broken Heart
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: OS : Voici un moment de la vie et la mort de Tom Jedusor et Hermione Granger. Voici la fin, et le début, le début de la fin, et la fin du début. POV TJ.
1. Chapter 1

Another story of a broken Heart

Hurricane, 30 secondes to mars

* * *

Des tuniques rouges et ors étaient éparpillées dans tout le vestiaire. Des vêtements aussi. On effet pas vraiment la différence entre ce qui est a qui plutôt qu'à un moi, je sui là, assis au milieu de tes affaires. Je tiens entre mes doigt ton bracelet, celui en argent, que tu porte toujours, sauf pour les matchs de Quiditch. Je ne devrais pas être là, je devrais être sur les gradins avec les autres, à hurler contre ton équipe et dire des conneries. Mais non, je suis là, au milieux de tes affaires éparpillées et de celles de tes amis.

Je sais ceci va se passer maintenant.

Je ne t'ai rien dis, j'aurais du. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Par égoïsme. Par pur égoïsme.

Serais je entrain de regretté mes actes ?

Oui, je les regrette, si tu savais comme je le regrette. Peut être devrais je courir, là maintenant, aller sur le terrain, t'obliger a descendre de ton foutu balais et t'embrasser, devant tout le monde ? Oui, c'est ce que je veux, ce que je désire, mais je ne le peux pas, alors pardonnes moi, mon amour.

Pardonne moi, je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas. Je suis déjà venu ici, alors que je me l'étais interdit.

J'aurais du te dire de ne pas participé a ce match, te forcer, t'enfermer dans un cachot ou dans une tour. Tu m'aurais hais pendant quelque temps mais… Tu serais encore en vie.

Je ne suis qu'un monstre.

Je suis comme tout ces hommes politique, qui se tue entre eux pour une meilleure place au pouvoir.

Toi qui hais les balais, tu as pourtant décider de te porter volontaire entant qu'arbitre. Tu as été choisis. Un simple paris contre moi au début. Je t'ai piégé en me piégeant moi même.

J'ai choisis de te sacrifier pour me sauvegarder moi même.

Tout nos souvenirs défile dans ma tête.

Tu es arrivé a Poudlard en cours d'années, sans que personne ne sache d'ou tu venait. Tu étais très belle, fougueuse, jeune. Tu as été envoyé a Serpentard, avant que le Choixpeau ne se ravise, et ne t'envoie a Gryffondor. C'était a première fois que le Choixpeau énonçait deux maison pour une seule personne. Tu devais choisir ou aller, alors tu as demandé si tu pouvais concidérer les deux maisons comme chez toi, porter les couleurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard entremêlés. Les élèves ont commencer a protester, mais le Choixpeau et Dumbledore on tenu bon. Tu devais aller dans les deux maisons, mais choisir au moins un dortoir. Tu as demandé a essayer celui des Gryffondor en premier, mais de t'asseoir a notre table. Sous les regards inquisiteurs, haineux et respectueux, tu es allé t'asseoir face a moi.

Et tu as commencé a me détester. Sans que je sache pourquoi. Tu m'attirais, d'une façon irrésistible, comme un aimant.

Comment avais tu pu être envoyer dans deux maisons différentes en tout point ? Ce n'était pas concevable, pour personne. A table, tu m'as totalement ignoré, obnubilé par les autres qui voulaient tout savoir de toi. Surtout cet imbécile de Malefoy.

A un instant de la conversation, il nous a présenter. Tu m'as lancé un regard froid, haineux.

Cela m'avais vraiment surpris, les filles ayant plutôt tendance a rougir dès que je les regardais une seconde. Mais pas toi. Tu m'as craché a la figure que tu savais pertinemment qui j'étais, que tu t'en contre fichait.

T'a première nuit chez les Gryffondor c'est bien passé, mais tu as tout de même demandé une chambre a part. Que tu as eus. Tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais des gens de l'école. Tu étais belle, douce, gentille, intelligente, tu avais tout pour tout, les gens ne te résistais.

J'aurais pu te haïr pour ça, mais non, je t'ai désiré.

Désiré de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme.

Mais pas toi, toi tu me haïssais dès le premier instant ou tu m'as vu.

Que t'ai je donc fait, pour mériter ça ?

Pourtant, petit a petit, tu as appris a me connaitre, doucement, je t'ai apprivoisée, comme une petit oiseau d'abord réticent.

Puis nous sommes allé au bal de noël ensemble. Pas grand chose aux yeux des autres, mais pour nous, ce fut le début d'une histoire merveilleuse.

Une danse, une simple danse, et tout à changé entre nous.

Une sorte de bonheur qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, rien qu'à nous.

Puis une premier baiser, une deuxième, et on finit par ne plus pourvoir les compter tellement il y en a.

Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et pas qu'un peu.

La St Valentin, et là, tout a commencé a aller de travers.

On me disait de te laisser tomber, que tu n'étais pas faite pour moi. J'avais beau ne pas les écouté vraiment, doucement, le doute c'est insinué en moi.

D'où venais tu, jolie étrangère ? Belle, trop belle pour venir de nul pat.

Quel était ton but, ton véritable désir ?

Pourquoi étais tu ici ?

Alors, j'ai enquêté dans tes affaires, ma douce.

Je suis entré par effraction dans ta chambre, et devnie ce que j'y ai trouvé.

Une photo de toi, avec un certain Potter et un certain Weasley. Mais pas le Bilius Weasley ou le Charlie Potter que nous côtoyons a Poudlard. Eux, je ne les connaissaient pas.

J'ai aussi trouvé des coupures de presses, daté de 1994,1998, 1985 et bien d'autres. Et j'ai aussi trouvé un retourner de temps.

J'ai tout compris, a cet instant. Je savais d'ou tu venais, et ce que tu venais faire ici.

Tu n'étais pas vraiment celle que tu disais être.

Cette cicatrice, sur ton bras, l'impression qu'on à, comme quoi tu connait déjà tout Poudlard, ces photos, ces coupures de journaux, ces notes prises a la va vite… Je savais précisément ce que tu venais faire ici, ce que tu voulais m'empêcher de faire.

Tu étais ici pour me tuer.

Du moins, c'étais le but premier de ta mission. Car tu n'es pas rester tout ce temps pour un simple meurtre, je le sais, tu n'aurais pas attendu si longtemps.

J'aimerais dire que c'est parce que tu m'aimes que tu es resté.

Mais je ne suis sur de rien.

Je regarde ma montre. Il est onze heure douze.

Non, je ne resterais pas ici, a attendre bêtement que tout ce passe.

Je me lève d'un bond, sachant pertinemment qu'il y a une chance sur deux que j'arrive trop tard.

Je cours dans le couloir, j'arrive aux gradins.

J'accelère.

Je ne le permettrais pas que tu tombes, pas par ma faute.

Je ne le permettrais pas, tu m'entends ?

J'entend un hurlement, juste au dessus de moi, je cours.

Je pousse la porte qui mène au stade et cours sur le terrain. Tu es là, en l'air, encore bien vivante.

Onze heure quatorze.

Je te hurle de descendre, et lance un accio balais pour monter te chercher moi même.

Je sens les secondes défilié dans ma tête, de façon oppressante.

Trop tard.

A l'instant ou le balais touche ma main, je vois le tiens monter. Je hurle ton nom et enfourche mon balais pour partir a ta poursuite. Je cris ton nom, te suppliant de t'accrocher, murmurant au vent combien je t'aime et à quel point je me maudit d'avoir tant attendu pour venir te sauver.

Je suis juste derrière toi.

Deux mètres.

Un mètre. Je suis au même niveau que toi, maintenant, je suis juste a tes côtés. Je tends la main, et tu l'attrapes. Je te souris. Tout iras bien, je te le promet. Je vais te ramener au sol, t'embrassé, nous serons réunis et je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir sans moi. Je me rapproche de ton balais. Tu vas pouvoir monter derrière moi. Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien.

Je serre ta main dans la mienne. Tu es accroché a ton balais. Tu as peur. Je le vois dans ton regard. Je vois aussi autre chose. Serais-ce de l'amour ? Le vrai ?

Je te souris, doucement et murmure que tout vas bien ce passer. Tu vas monter sur mon balais. Nous allons redescendre. Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien, je te le promet.

Je répète en boucle ses phrases, comme pour y croire moi même.

D'un seul coupe, tu tombes. T amen glisse de la mienne, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la retenir. Ton balais tombe, redescend vers le sol, a toute vitesse. J'entends ton cris, et change de trajectoire, forçant mon balais a aller toujours plus vite.

Je vais te rattraper. Je tends la main vers toi, tu fais de même. Je vois le sol se rapprocher derrière toi. La chute sera mortelle, je le sais, j'avais tout calculer. Mais je ne laisserais pas le pire arriver. Je me battrais pour toi, même contre la mort, alors je te rattraperais. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Je frôle tes doigts, mais tu retire ta main, tes yeux sont encrés dans les miens. Tu souris et tes lèvres murmure un "je t'aime". Puis tu laisses ta tête aller en arrière.

Tu as choisis la mort.

Je hurle ton nom. Une fois, deux fois.

J'accélère jusqu'à la limite de l'impossible. Je vois le sol. Dix mètre.

Je te supplie de me donner ta main.

C'est a cet instant ou je comprends.

Tu es déjà morte.

Je hurle et redresse mon balais. Je sors ma baguette et lance un sort dans ta direction. Ton corps ne tombera pas sur le sol d'un coup, il tombera lentement et se posera en douceur, ainsi.

Quand tu te pose, je me pose a tes côtés.

Je cours vers toi, et je tombe a genoux.

Je hurle ton nom, je te supplie, je cris tout mon amour et toute ma haine.

Je te promet de te venger dans une autre vie, de te sauver. Je te jure que je trouverais la moyen de te faire revenir.

Autour de moi, c'est le silence le plus complet. Tout le monde se tait et me regarde, nous regarde. Toi, on dirais que tu dors. Mais je sais que jamais tu ne te réveilleras. Alors, par respect, il se taise, il me laisse seul une dernière fois avec toi. Mais j'entends tout de même des sanglots dans l'assistance.

Je pleure, tout ne continuant de hurler ton nom, comme si cela pouvait te faire revenir.

Je prends ton corps dans mes bras et le sers contre mon coeur.

Je sens quelque chose. Un mouvement.

Mais je ne bouge pas, je refuse de regarder. Essayeraient-ont déjà de m'arracher a toi ?

Je sens des mains sur mes épaules, des mains qui me pressent, qui me forcent a te lacher.

Mais je resterais là, dans la boue, a serrer ton corps contre le mien. Je t'ai tué, je suis un assassin, c'est ma faute si tu es étendue là, sans vie sur le sol.

La pluie tombe en fine goute sur nos corps enlacé. Je sais qu'on veut que je te lache, que je retourne dans ma salle commune, que je reste en retrait. Mais je ne le ferais pas, je ne bougerais pas d'ici, je resterais avec toi. Pendant que je te presse contre mon coeur, espérant te ramener a la vie, j'entend autour de moi, de nous :

"Est elle morte ?" "Elle est morte ?" "Qui a fait ça ?" "Pourquoi ? "

Ils finissent par m'arracher de force a ton corps encore chaud.

Tant pis pour mon image, je pleure, je hurle, je tempête, je maudit et menace. Mais rien ni fait, je suis transporter de force loin de toi. Je jure que je me vengerais, que je te ramènerais a la vie, mène si pour cela je dois tuer, même je pour cela je dois tous les tué. Je hurle ton nom, frappe ce qui me retienne, je me baterais pour rester avec toi. Dumbledore te prend dans ses bras pour te porter a l'infirmerie. Je sais qu'après, ce sera l'enterment. Mais tu n'avais pas de famille, tu n'auras surement pas le droit a quelque chose de beau, que tu mérites.

Je me laisse alors aller dans les bras qui me traine loin du terrain. Je pleure toujours, comme un enfant. Un pars de moi à du aussi mourir, car j'ai mal, j'ai très mal, a l'intérieur de moi.

Quand ils me laissent enfin dans la salle commune, je suis assis, la tête entre les mains, mais mes larmes ne coulent plus. J'attend un instant, seul.

Puis je me souviens, tu es morte ici, mais, tu n'es pas d'ici.

Cela a t-il une conséquence ?

Je me lève et je souris au monde, je souris, je ris, je pleure a nouveaux.

Ils doivent tous me prendre pour un fou, je viens de te perdre, mais je ris. Je ris comme un dément, comme un possédé, comme un fou. Mais je m'en fiche, car j'ai trouvé comment j'allais te revoir, te faire revivre.

Tu es venue jusqu'à moi une première fois, tu m'as trouvé dans ton passé, tu m'as sauvé en mourant. Alors je viendrais dans ton présent, je te trouverais dans mon futur, et je te sauverais a mon tour.

* * *

Voilà, dite moi ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, et bien, sur demande d'une certaine personne (qui se reconnaitra), j'ai continué l'histoire. C'est une pseudo fin heureuse ( juste pour te faire plaisir !) donc… Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Petite info : Vous trouverez beaucoup de chanson d'Andrew belle, ce n'est pas ma faute si ses chansons ( que j'aime beaucoup ) reflètent ce que "ressens" quand j'ai écris cette suite ! ^^

Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse a votre lecture !

* * *

In my veins Andrew belle

* * *

La première fois que tu es morte, je me suis promis de te retrouver dans mon futur qui était ton passé. De te sauver, et de ne plus jamais te quitter, d'être toujours là. De ne plus passer une seconde sans toi à mes côtés. De connaitre ton monde, d'y vivre avec toi.

Nous nous serions aimer, aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

On aurait pu être heureux.

Mais c'est finit maintenant.

Quand tu es morte, il ya déjà longtemps de ça, j'ai pleurer, hurler, je me suis battu pour ne pas te quitter. Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir été la cause de ta mort, d'être celui qui avait ensorcelé le balais sur lequel tu es montée, d'être celui qui a causé ta chute, celui qui n'a pas sus te croire, avoir confiance, et t'aimer suffisament.

Quand tu es morte, je suis allé dans le futur. J'esperais t'y revoir, t'y retrouver, et tout recommencer. Je pensais que je n'aurais qu'à apparaitre pour que tu te souviennes de moi, et que nous soyons enfin ensemble. Que je n'aurais rien a faire pour être avec toi, juste t'aimer.

Je pensais que tout serais simple.

Mais je me suis trompé, Hermione. Je me suis lamentablement trompé. Sur toute la ligne. J'ai eu tout faux, et je te demande de me pardonner, de ne pas m'en vouloir, d'accepter mes excuses. Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione. J'ai été naif de penser ça, de penser qu'il me suffisait de changer de temps pour être avec calculs étaient faux.

Quelle idée merveilleuse de débarquer dans un temps ou mon moi peut être futur voulait tuer tout ceux que tu aimes tout en sachant que tu ne te souvenait pas de moi et que tous ceux à qui tu tiens me déteste ! Splendide idée.

Quand je suis arrivé, tu ne m'as pas reconnu. Tu ne savais qui j'étais, ou même ce que nous avions vécus ensemble.

Cela aurait pu être une nouvelle chance pour nous, pour tout reprendre à zéros. Je n'aurais pas fais d'erreur cette fois, j'aurais été quelqu'un de bien.

La première chose que je t'ai dite, quand je suis arrivée devant toi, à dut être ma première grosse erreur :

"_Hermione ! Tu n'es pas morte, merci Merlin !

Tout en finesse, comme à mon habitude. Tu m'as demandé mon identité, avant de me gifler. Tu pensais que je ne disais pas la vérité, que je te menais en batteau en plein milieux d'une guerre.

"_Hermione, si je te dis que je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor, que tu es allé dans le passé, qu'on était amoureux mais comme tu es morte, j'ai décidé de venir te chercher ici !

"_Ecoutes, qui que tu sois, ce n'est pas drôle, on est en plein milieux d'une guerre et que tu avais d'autre chats a métamorphosé.

"_Utilises la Legimencie pour voir si je mens alors ! T'ai-je retorqué avec un air de défit. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de le faire, par curiosité. Et tu la fais, comme je le prevoyais. Quand tu es ressortie de mes souvenirs, je t'ai regarder avec inquiétude.

"_Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis censé allez dans le passé pour tuer Tom… te tuer… seulement si Harry venait a mourir ! Oh Merlin, ça signifie qu'Harry va mourir ?! Et que toi, tu es Voldemort dans le passé ? Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une autre explication…

Je me suis rapproché de toi et j'ai tenté de te prendre dans mes bras. Tu m'as repoussé de toute tes forces loin de toi. Mon regard c'est fermé et j'ai repris mon attitude froide que j'adoptais avec toi quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois.

* * *

Make it without you Andrew belle

* * *

Tu ne voulais pas me croire, n'y même m'écouter.

"_Restes loin de moi ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu es malade ! Tu es même sacrement atteint… Jamais je ne serais assez bête pour tomber amoureuse du futur Lord Voldemort et chuter d'un stupide balais car je n'y serais jamais monter !

Tu m'as lancé un regard furieux, ou on ne pouvait y voir que de la haine, mais aussi une pointe de doute. Tu étais furieuse, tu me détestais. Tu ne te souvenais plus de moi. Bien que je refuse de l'admettre, j'ai eu mal. Je t'ai alors regardé droit les yeux, avant de me détourné de toi. Je t'ai tourné le dos et j'ai entendu tes pas. Je me suis retourné pour te voir partir, puis je me suis éloigné. Je ne t'ai pas vu te retourner à ton tours. Si je l'avais fait, je t'aurais vu verser une larme.

Je me suis alors mis en quête de ce Potter et de ce Weasley. Je connaissais Pourdlard comme ma poche, et pourtant, j'avais ce sentiment que tout était différent.

Sans que je sache comment j'étais arrivé là, je les ai trouvé tout les deux. J'ai interpellé le roux, car je savais qu'il ne pouvait être que Ron Weasley, avec ses cheveux roux, ses taches de rousseurs et ses yeux furibonds. L'autre, le petit brun balafré, devait être Harry Potter. Celui-qui-ne-devait-pas-mourir. Quand je me suis approché, ce même Potter à pointer sa baguette sur moi. J'ai haussé un sourcils amusé. Il pensait, sérieusement qu'il était meilleure que moi.

"_Ne t'approche pas, vile Serpent. M'a t-il dit. Mais pas dans la même langue que le commun des mortels, mais en fourchelangue.

"_Qui es tu pour osé me tutoyer et me traité de vile serpent tout en parlant fourchelangue ? Tu ne peux pas être un Serpentard, car tu saurais qu'être traité de Serpent est un compliment. Tu oses me menacer avec ta baguette, tu es donc soit un Poufsouffle, soit un Gryffondor. J'opterais pour la deuxième option vu ton regard et le fait que tu traines avec un Weasley. Potter, je suppose ? T'ai répondu d'un ton cinglant.

Cet arrogant pretentieux pensait sérieusement qu'il allait m'effrayer ? J'envoyais valser sa baguette et celle de Weasley sans faire un mouvement.

Potter ne montra pas un signe de soumission ou de rédemption. Son courage et sa fougue m'ettonait. Qui pouvait il bien être, pour avoir tant d'important dans ce monde, pour que mon Hermione souhaite à tout pris le sauvé ?

Nous nous defiâmes du regard, avant qu'il ne reprenne sa baguette et engage le duel.

* * *

You could be happy Snow Patrol

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivé a ce stade du combat, à a fin, ou je m'apprêtais à prendre la vie d'une personne qui te tenait le plus à coeur. Je ne sais pas, et je ne pense pas que je souhaite le savoir. Seulement, quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, me poussait à le tuer, à faire qu'il ne respire plus, que je sois le dernier visage qu'il voit de toute sa vie. Je ne pense pas que je veuilles le savoir. Tout ce que je sache, c'est qu'il était à ma merci, et qu'il devait mourir.

"_TOM ! Hurla un voix derrière moi. Ta voix, tu me hurlais de l'épargner, de ne pas le faire.

Je me tournais vers toi, tu étais juste là. Ton regard avait changé. Tu savais. Tu savais que je disais la vérité, que nous étions lié. Tu le savais, comme par magie. J'ai plongé mes yeux dans les tien. Tu ne me connaissais pas, tu ne te souvenais pas, et pourtant, quelque chose te disais que tu m'aimais, m'avais aimé, ou qu'un jour tu m'aimerais.

Je me suis retourné vers ce Potter. Le même regard que son ancêtre, celui que je connaissais, le même courage, la même détermination.

"_Fais le, Jedusor, je sais qui tu es. Et tu ne changeras jamais, tu seras toujours cette ordure, même par amour. Me cracha t-il au visage. Peut être avait il raison, peut être n'étais je que ça, ce monstre que tu devais tuer, que tu dois tuer. Peut être que non, peut être que je peux encore sauver le peu d'âme qu'il me reste, peut être que je peux vous aider, vous faire gagner contre moi même.

"_Tom, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Nous pouvons recommencer, nous pouvons tout reprendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi. Il y en a toujours eu. Laisse le partir, aide nous à le vaincre, et je te promet que …

"_Que quoi ? Tu ne te souviendras jamais de ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé. Nous ne pourrons jamais reprendre ce qui n'est jamais arrivé.

Je l'avais dis. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, je venais de te dire ce que je pensais tout bas. J'ai levé mes yeux vers les tiens. Tu pleurais.

"_Tom, un jour, j'ai du t'aimer. Je t'ai aimer. Et, bien que je ne te connaisse pas, je t'aime. Tu peux encore être ce garçon que j'ai aimer. Que j'aime.

Un long silence suivit ta déclaration. J'ai éloigner ma baguette de la gorge de ce Potter, et je me suis relevé. Je me suis tourné vers toi et tu m'as souris. Puis tu t'es jeté dans ses bras. Quand tu l'as enfin laché, tu t'es avancé vers moi, et tu m'as tendue ta main.

"_Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Je l'ai regardé, puis j'ai regardé ce Potter. Il me sourit, d'une façon narquoise. Il avait gagné.

"_AVADA QUEDAVRA !

Je venais de le tuer. J'ai tuer Harry Potter.

* * *

Open your eyes Andrew belle

* * *

La première fois que tu es morte, je me suis promis de te retrouver dans mon futur qui était ton passé. De te sauver, et de ne plus jamais te quitter, d'être toujours là. De ne plus passer une seconde sans toi à mes côtés. De connaitre ton monde, d'y vivre avec toi.

Nous nous serions aimer, aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

On aurait pu être heureux.

Mais c'est finit maintenant.

Quand tu es morte, il ya déjà longtemps de ça, j'ai pleurer, hurler, je me suis battu pour ne pas te quitter. Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir été la cause de ta mort, d'être celui qui avait ensorcelé le balais sur lequel tu es montée, d'être celui qui a causé ta chute, celui qui n'a pas sus te croire, avoir confiance, et t'aimer suffisament.

Quand tu es morte, je suis allé dans le futur. J'esperais t'y revoir, t'y retrouver, et tout recommencer. Je pensais que je n'aurais qu'à apparaitre pour que tu te souviennes de moi, et que nous soyons enfin ensemble. Que je n'aurais rien a faire pour être avec toi, juste t'aimer.

Je pensais que tout serais simple.

Mais j'ai échouer. Je venais de tuer l'une des personnes que tu aimes le plus. Weasley venait de lever sa baguette près a me tuer. Mais tu t'es interposée.

Pourquoi ?

Tu m'as regardé avec toute la haine dont tu étais capable. Mais aussi de la déception et de la tristesse.

Une larme a roulé sur ta joue et j'ai baisser les yeux vers le corps étendu entre nous. Puis j'ai relever la tête. J'ai planté mon regard dans le tien.

"_Tue moi. T'ai murmuré tout doucement. Mais tu avais entendue, et tu as levé ta baguette. Une minute. Deux. Trois. Tu semblais te battre avec toi même. Puis ton regard c'est illuminé avant de s'assombrir d'un coup.

"_Je me souviens. Mais tu m'as perdue. Pour toujours. Et tu devras vivre avec ça.

Tu t'es éloigné, me laissant seule avec ma tristesse et ma haine envers moi même.

Je n'avais rien à faire ici, ce n'étais pas mon temps, ni mon époque. Ce n'était même pas ma bataille.

J'ai transplanné avec ceux de mon camps. Je me suis vue, ce que j'étais devenu. Envolé mes yeux noirs, mon nez droit. Je n'étais plus qu'un serpent. Je me suis rangé avec mon futur, et j'ai combattu a ses côtés. J'ai tué des hommes, des femmes, tout ceux qui tentait de s'opposer a nous, à moi, je les ai tous tué.

Tes amis, leurs frères, soeurs, parents, enfants, sans distinction.

* * *

In your Eyes Darren Hayes

* * *

Pourtant, au coeur de la bataille, je t'ai vue. Tu te battais contre moi, contre lui. Alors j'ai faire un choix.

Je savais que ce choix changerais ma vie, que plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre quelque soit l'issue de ce choix. Si tu mourais, je mourais aussi, mais si lui mourais, cela me tuerais aussi. La mort ou la mort. Ta vie ou la sienne.

Je ne pouvais pas te tuer, à nouveaux. Je ne le pouvais pas, alors je l'ai tué. Je me suis tué. Quand le sort l'a atteint, tu m'as regardé droit les yeux, et tu as hurlé mon nom en courant vers moi. Son corps nous séparait. Tu courais vers moi. Mais tu n'ai pas arrivé à temps, mon Hermione.

Je suis tombé, comme dans ces vieux films moldu que tu adorais. Pendant que mon corps chutait comme au ralentis, toi, tu courais vers moi. Je te voyais, mais tu n'arriverais jamais a temps. Je souris une dernière fois, en te voyant. Je t'avais sauvé. Dans ce monde si, à cette époque, j'avais réussis, je t'avais sauvé à temps.

La dernière chose que je vis, ce fut tes yeux, tes larmes. Alors je t'ai souris, j'ai tendu ma main vers toi, et j'ai murmuré au vent, tout comme toi :

"_Je t'aime.

Et j'ai pensé, de toute mes forces, espérant que tu l'entendes : Le prix de ta vie, fut la mienne.

Puis j'ai fermer mes yeux, pour qu'ils ne se rouvrent jamais.

...Des années plus tard...

Beaucoup de personne sont morte ce jour là. Des centaines ? Des milliers ? Des centaines de milliers ?

La liste était longue. Des noms qui resteraient a jamais gravé dans l'histoire de la magie.

Tous les martyrs furent entérré sur une île au milieux du lac de Poudlard, pour que chacun ce remémore ce qui était arrivé quand un fou avait pris le pouvoir. Pour que chacun se souvienne de ses héros tombés au combat, qui ont donné leurs vies pour en sauvés d'autre.

Pour que leurs enfants, les enfants de leurs enfants, aient un avenir remplis de beauté, d'amour et de paix.

Tous ses morts, tous ses cadavres, ses vies prises, sont tombés au nom de leurs idéologie.

Mais un corps fut mis a part, dans une tombe sans nom, gravé d'un simple sablier.

La légende raconte qu'une vieille femme vient toutes les semaines déposé une fleure sur cette tombe. Elle est habillé de noire, et personne n'a jamais vu son visage. Elle vient se recueillir et s'en vas. Personne ne sait qui elle est. Une survivante de la bataille sans doute.

Un jour, on a retrouvé son corps, allongé sur la tombe sans nom. Elle y avait gravé un deuxième sablier, qu'elle avait lié au premier.

On dit qu'elle a retrouvé tous ceux qu'elle avait perdue lors de la bataille, et de la guerre. On dit qu'elle a nouveau heureuse, et que maintenant, elle n'est plus en noir, mais en blanc. On dit qu'elle est enfin heureuse, qu'elle a enfin trouvé la paix.


End file.
